I Love Truth Or Dare
by Kayla-TheBored
Summary: When the Stolls arrange a game of Truth or Dare,Percy and Annabeth's life will take a turn for the best.Why does Nico need to wear pink?Why are the Stolls wearing wigs?Will one kiss change Annabeth and Percy's life?Percy and Annabeth are not together yet.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it's characters.**

**Hey guys! Just had an idea I needed to write. I hope you like it. If you do, please review. Please read my other stories. Review and Enjoy!**

**P.S. In this story Percy and Annabeth aren't together yet.**

I was sitting on the beach alone, breathing in the fresh, salty air. It was peaceful. I enjoyed the moment for a few more minutes until Connor and Travis Stoll came to me. I eyed them suspiciously and my hand wandered off to my wallet. When they saw this, they rolled their eyes.

"We're not gonna steal from you Percy" Connor said

I raised an eyebrow

"We're here to invite you to play an innocent and harmless game of Truth or Dare with us in you cabin" Travis said

"In my cabin?" I asked them

They nodded "Yup. Everyone's already there."

"Which everyone?"

"Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Katie, Clarisse, Rachel and of course, us" Travis said in.

"Plus, you've got no choice but to join since we're already set up in your cabin." Connor added

I sighed "Fine" I stood up and followed them to my cabin. When I entered everyone of my friends (and Clarisse) were already there. Travis and Connor sat next to Katie and Grover while a sat next to Annabeth and Thalia.

"Okay." Travis started "My dear brother, would you care to start?" he asked Connor, who smiled mischievously

"Of course my dear brother" he said and smiled innocently at all of us.

"Oh Gods" Katie groaned

Connor smirked "Nico" Nico's eyes widened in horror "Truth or Dare?"

Nico gulped "Uhm-uh-dare?" it came out more of a question than an answer.

Connor grinned again which only made Nico more nervous "I dare you to change into pink clothes and sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' while running around camp" he smirked and Nico turned pale, well, _paler._

"Bu-but where am I supposed to get pink clothes?" he said "All I own are black"

"The Aphrodite Cabin of course" Connor said and Nico groaned

"Come on I'll borrow you some clothes from them" Connor said as he led Nico to the Aphrodite cabin. After a few minutes, Nico and Connor came back with Nico dressed in a pair of pink pants, a pink shirt and pink rubber shoes.

Everyone in my cabin tried to hold back their laughter and failed miserably.

"SHUT UP!" Nico yelled

"Now go sing around camp" Connor ordered

Nico glared at him and took a deep breath. He then, sprinted from my cabin and ran around the camp while singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl'. Everyone around camp stopped what they were doing to look at him. He ran faster and faster while singing. Travis and Connor held a video camera and videotaped everything that has happened. I and the others were laughing uncontrollably on the floor of my cabin while clutching our stomachs.

After another minute, Nico came running into my cabin and slammed the door shut while breathing heavily. When he walked in the middle of all of us, who were still laughing uncontrollably, he glared at us and shouted;

"NO ONE COMMENT!" he said and sat down on the floor next to Thalia.

"My turn" he said, an evil smile playing on his lips "Connor" he said and Connor's smile melted off of his face "Truth or Dare?" Nic asked

Connor smirked and smugly said, "Dare"

Nico smirked "I dare you and Travis to go to the Aphrodite cabin shirtless" he said and Travis and Connor's eyes widened

"But-" Travis started but was interrupted

"I'm not done yet" Nico silenced him "And I want you to ask them for a make-over. That, including hair wigs. And you can't take it off until the truth or dare after you is over" he smirked

Travis and Connor glared at him.

"How'd I get involved in this?" Travis exclaimed

"Because you're twins. You always stick together" Nico said

Travis glared at his brother "I hate you"

Connor glared at Nico "You're one evil little kid" he said and Nico smiled

"I try"

The Stolls frowned and walked out of the cabin, everyone following behind them. They stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin as me and friends hid behind some bushes. They looked at each other and nodded to each other as though saying goodbye to each other, then they took off their shirts. They knocked on the door. Two girls answered the door and went wide eyed when they saw two shirtless boys.

"Uhm, hi" Travis said awkwardly. Me and my friends behind the bush laughed silently as Nico videotaped everything.

"We kinda, want a make-over?" Connor said/asked

The two girls looked at each other then squealed and pulled them in. There were lots of clattering and noises in the Aphrodite cabin, including the sound of hair blowers and hair spray. After 30 minutes of watching behind a bush, the Stolls came out, looking very disgusted.

When we saw them, we burst out laughing, not caring that campers were looking at us strangely. Connor and Travis glared at us. When they got closer, we only laughed harder. Travis was wearing a long, straight, pink wig with a headband on top. His face was covered in powder, lip gloss, mascara, eye liner and blush on. Connor wore a short green wig with pig tails and his face was just like Travis'

I tried to control my laughter "You look good" I told them while holding two thumbs up.

They glared at us and dragged all of us back to the cabin. When we reached my cabin they sat down.

"Gods, I feel disgusted" Travis said

Connor nodded in agreement "And Dirty" he said and glared at Nico who shrugged.

"Travis, you could take the turn" Connor said

Travis nodded and looked at Grover "Grover, I want you to kiss Clarisse on the cheek" he said and Grover looked at him in horror. He looked at Travis then at Clarisse, who was glaring at Travis, then at Travis to Clarisse to Travis to Clarisse then he lost it.

"WHAT!" he yelled

Travis smirked "You heard me" Grover groaned and looked like he wanted to die and turn into some plant at that instant. He gulped then looked at Clarisse.

Clarisse rolled her eyes "Just get it done Goat Boy"

Grover gulped and nodded. He started to lean in slowly.

"Hurry up!" Clarisse snapped and Grover pecked her quickly on the cheek. We snickered. Clarisse wiped her cheek with her hand while Grover looked like he just saw a ghost. When Grover finally came back to normal he smirked at me.

'_Oh no' _I thought

"Percy" he smiled at me and I frowned "Truth or Dare" I wanted to pick truth, but that would be wimpy, and they can still ask me something about An-I mean-someone. So, I decided to play the brave guy.

"Dare" I told him and he smiled at me. _'Oh styx' _

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth." _'What!' _"On the lips" _'WHAT!'_

I felt my face burn "WHAT!" I yelled and he just smirked. I looked at Annabeth whose face was also red and burning.

"Kiss. Annabeth. Now" he repeated. I gulped. Sure, I wanted to kiss Annabeth. I mean, who wouldn't. But I didn't want to kiss her in front of everyone and in the middle of some game. And I wanted to kiss her when it the moment felt right, not because someone dared you to.

I looked at Annabeth who was still blushing. I gulped and took a deep breath. I faced her and she faced me, but she wasn't looking me in the eye. I started to slowly lean in. At the corner of my eye I saw everyone smirking and Travis holding a video camera. _'CRAP!' _

When my lips finally touched Annabeth's lips, everything went away. I closed my eyes and I knew she did to. I lifted my hand and caressed her cheek. She was responding to my kiss and it felt like I was on cloud nine. After a few seconds, we pulled away, gasping for air. Weird, we were only kissing for about 5 seconds. Our faces were inches from each other and we looked into each other's eyes. After a second, we both looked away and looked at the ground.

Suddenly, I felt everyone's eyes on us as they kept silent. I looked up at them and saw that they all had a dazed or slightly shocked expression on their faces.

"What?" I demanded. They shook their heads as they got out of their trance.

"You guys were-" Thalia couldn't finish her sentence

"For like-" Nico said

"What?" I asked

"You guys were kissing for 3 whole minutes" Katie said

"Pardon?" I said

"You guys were kissing for 3 whole minutes" she repeated. I felt my face heat up. I glanced beside me and saw Annabeth blushing as well, but she wasn't looking at anybody.

"Uhm-I-uh" I stuttered "Why don't you take this one Thalia?" I said to Thalia

"Uh, sure" she said then looked around the silent cabin

"Percy" she finally said

"What!" I practically yelled "Why me again?" I asked

"No rules said you couldn't dare or ask someone twice in a row" she said **(A/N: I don't know if that's true. Let's just pretend it is)**

I sighed "Fine" I grumbled

"Truth or Dare" she asked

I sighed, I was not going to choose dare "Truth" I said and she smirked

"Did you enjoy your kiss with Annabeth?" she asked while smiling. _'Shoot! I should've chosen dare!' _

"Uhm-uh-gah" I stuttered

"Answer the question Percy!" Thalia snapped

I stared at her for a second then glanced at Annabeth who was looking at me intently. I breathed an exhaled "Yes" I said and everyone went silent. I stood up and walked out of my cabin. Just as I walked outside the door, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Annabeth, though he wasn't looking at me. Behind her, everyone was watching.

"Did you mean it?" she asked quietly

"What?"

"Did you really… enjoy out kiss?" she asked hesitantly

I looked at her for a second then answered, "Yes"

She looked up from the ground then at me.

"Did _you _like it?" I asked her

"I-well I-" she started but I cut her off by kissing her again.

She responded quickly. I put my arms around her waist and she threw her arms around my neck. I pulled her closely. At the corner of my eye, I saw everyone smirking or smiling at us. Travis was still videotaping this, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and continued to kiss her. After a few seconds, or minutes or hours, or possibly several sunlit days, we pulled apart.

"Yes" she whispered to me and I smiled and hugged her and she hugged me back.

We pulled away from the hug and I looked at her and said;

"I love Truth or Dare"

**There you go guys. I hope you liked it. I just did this out of boredom (like always) but I still hope you liked it. Please review and read my other stories. Thanks for Reading!**

**-kaylaPJOaddict102296-**


End file.
